Ciudad de Angeles
by Constelacion de salamandra
Summary: Ciudad Gotica esta en guerra y sin vigilantes, es deber de Damian y su hermano recuperarla y no sólo a su ciudad sino a su familia, que se quedo atrás en la rebelión civil.
1. Chapter 1

Pov´s Damian

-Escucha.

Su sombra, pequeña y lejos, tan cerca de la acera en la calle y tan lejos como para que la policía no recayera en él mientras hacia su trabajo en el callejón.

-Míralos.

Lamio sus labios agrietados por el frio, por el hambre y no tuvo tiempo de ver la belleza de la noche por los muchas lenguas de fuego que lanzaban, intentando matar lo que no podrían. Ellos confiados y desafinados, obligando a Atom a absorber la energía y no convertirse en una bomba, muriéndose en el proceso, salvando a los que los condenaban.

-Esto es guerra.

Apretó los ojos y se negó a ver al siguiente en ejecución. El justiciero no era siquiera metahumano, era como él y como su padre, como sus hermanos y estaba hincado en la tarima frente a la dichosa casa blanca. Esperando la bala en el cuello. Quieto y siendo un estúpido… aun protegiendo a esos que los traicionaban.

-Gente mala y buena – Le dijo su abuelo una vez – Ellos son nada cuando la guerra comienza. ¿Y quién hace la guerra, Damian? ¿Lideres, políticos, corruptos, militares… doctores, policías, civiles, mártires? En un momento, sólo por un instante los que se alzan en armas son los que se quedaron callados, siendo aplastados por las botas ajenas en sus cuellos… ellos son el verdadero peligro, Damian.

No lo comprendió en sus momento y dudaba que su padre le hubiese creído, y si fue así, jamás se dio por enterado que apoyara lo que Ras decía. Se quedo en sus alturas vigilando, siendo la noche, aterrorizando y protegiendo hasta que uno de esos borregos le disparo directo en la cara, justo en la boca en donde el Kevlar no cubría.

-Las masas, Damian, las masas son el peligro… son tantos que es imposible detenerlos. ¿Y sabes por que son peligrosos?.

Batman dejo de existir esa noche.

-Porque son replicas de modelos estandarizados, hechos y criados para proteger la idea de gobierno, por eso no son peligrosos pero cuando la imagen les falla, ellos pueden irse en contra, protegiendo al "estado" eso que se les enseño a amar… el patriotismo, la libertad.. Esa idea es la peligrosa en las masas, ya que estas no piensan.

Nigthwing no estaba con él esa noche. Red Hood llego hasta la madrugada, cuando Alfred le marco preocupado porque su señor no se movía de allí y ya iba a amanecer. Tim se entero apenas Red Hood le contacto en furia y terror pues las explosiones ya se oían en toda Gótica.

-Son emociones movidos visceralmente. Alzando pistolas, descargando cartuchos, prendiendo mechas y apuntando con su filo a todo lo que se mueva. Se ponen en fila contra los que intentan controlarles y entonces explotan… la rebelión es la misma hoy y hace cien años.

Los habitantes de Gotica desfilaron por sus calles con armas caseras, con lo que tenían a la mano, tratando de defenderse… pues sin Batman, no había algo para confiar en Gotica. La policía hizo lo que pudo, intento evitar la guerra civil, intento apagar la anarquía y terminaron siendo los villanos, ellos que tenían familia llorándoles para que se rindieran. Los justicieros pronto fueron vistos como enemigos cuando intentaron que los ánimos se calmaran.

-Lucharan hasta la muerte por una tierra en la que creen, una nueva, siempre libre de mal y llena de oportunidad. Y en sus nuevas reglas, los viejos no existen, Damián.

Red Robin detuvo a un hombre de matar a Jim Gordon pero el resto lo vieron como enemigo y en segundo, Tim lidiaba con un mar de gente que se le iba encima. Damian alcanzo a llegar para intentar ayudar. Le grito, le aviso pero no consiguió nada. Su mano no alcanzo a su hermano que desapareció por un momento y después emergió, siendo cargado en los hombros de esos salvajes que chillaban su victoria, que ya traían a Gordon muerto.

-Cuando llegue ese momento, Damian, búscame. Vas a necesitarme.

Escondiéndose en las calles, Damian supo que tenía que irse. Detestaba admitir que solo no podía hacer gran cosa. Red Hood y Dick estaban en alguna parte, atrapados en la ciudad, escondidos por esos hombres que comenzaban a hablar de libertad y ensuciaban avenidas enteras con sangre.

-No voy a estar en la isla, ven y búscame.

Siete años después…

Ciudad Gotica Nuevo Estado

-Hermana – Llamo Mío, el mellizo Johannes. Ambos eran los nuevos directores de la nueva ciudad estado Gotica tras la guerra civil – Tenemos un problema. Los soldados están entusiasmados, demasiado viciosos.

-Dales algo con que jugar – Dijo sin realmente importarle – Tengo que ver como fregados sacar el nuevo lote de comida. No hay manera en la vida para retomar negociaciones con Metropolis. Estoy ocupada, Mio, arréglatelas tú.

-Si ese fuera el único problema no te molestaría – Mío extendió una fotografía a Mía, quien la tomo con enojo. El tiempo era valioso para ella y su hermano no parecía entenderlo. La fotografía estaba algo oscura pero se podía entender perfectamente. Las paredes pintadas, los autos quemados… era la antigua zona del callejón del crimen, en donde ahora no había más que escombros y residuos – Es preocupante.

" _Victima, Soldado, Político, Culpable, Mártir… esto es guerra. Muere hoy, vive hoy. Si te quedas, sábete que esto es guerra"_

-¿Un vigilante? – Pregunto preocupada. No había habido uno desde las ejecuciones públicas de dichos personajes. Los valientes habían terminado encadenados o muertos. - ¿Traerá la guerra?.

-Parece que quiere el control.

-Eso no es más que poner las cosas bajo los términos de un hombre. Lo correcto y el control es la misma mierda – Dijo enojada - ¿Quién es? Tiene que haber tenido clan… - Ambos se miraron incrédulos - ¿Será?.

-¿Quieres probar suerte?

-Y morirme por crédula… no gracias.- Trago duro – Pues para el honesto y el mentiroso, para el culpable y el mártir, para nosotros y ellos… esto es guerra.

Damian apago su micrófono, dejando a los mellizos con sus arrumacos de hermanos abandonados. Él tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Silbó una canción que había aprendido con su abuelo. Una nota de guerra que iba perfecta para la noche. Una cancioncita que compartía con su espejo que le devolvía la vista. Ambos de color negro con botas pesadas y pantalones con muchos bolsillos. Ambos con la piel canela y los ojos oscurecidos por venganza.

-Hermano – Dijo Hereje terminando de fumar su ultimo cigarrillo de la noche – Nuestro contacto nos espera.

-La guerra a empezado – Dijo Damian, silbando con parsimonia.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora

Pues aquí con otro trabajito que espera ser del gusto de ustedes fieles lectores que me dan oportunidad.

Esto nació en un momento de locura, antes de entrar a ver la película de Deadpool, si, estoy en la espera de entrar.

Hereje y Damian están en un mundo de guerra, en una Gotica que ya no es de los murciélagos sino de las emociones. Veamos que sale de esto.

Les agradezco los comentarios y los vistazos.


	2. Saltos en el tiempo

Cuando Damian encontró a su abuelo después de que Gotica se perdiera en la rebelión civil, no fue en Nanda Parvat sino en Metrópolis y precisamente en Lex Corp.

Algunos comenzaban a llamar a Damian El Sobreviviente Príncipe, dando por muertos a la familia Wayne en el proceso. Porque si ellos estuvieran con vida, Bruce Wayne lo informaría. Porque si Richard Wayne permaneciera con vida, saltaría por allí… pero no, sólo era Damian el que se parecía en las noticias. No lo hacía por gusto. Claro que no.

Era su deber mantener la imagen de Gotica. Decir lo que sucedía, informarle a los altos mandos del país que debían de hacer algo… lo seguía haciendo aun cuando ya daban por perdida a Gotica.

Su abuelo le había advertido con buen tiempo del desenlace en la cruzada de su padre.

No dolía menos.

Traición era traición.

Y su padre no volvería a regañarle por defender a su familia con sangre en el piso, en sus jóvenes manos. Él no regresaría para espiar sus cuadernos de dibujo. Mientras que subía en el elevador, Damian se dio cuenta que a un mes del golpe de estado, todo era real… que le traicionaron, que le arrebataron, que le dejaron solo…

Que era el vástago sobreviviente.

-Tardaste – Saludo R´as Al Ghul encantado por verlo en "una pieza" – Por un instante creí que esconderías la cara y huirías con el rabo entre las patas, nieto. Me alegra ver que por una vez me equivoque, por un instante.

-Señor Wayne – Damian apretó los dientes, odiaba que lo llamaran así, él no era su padre. Aún seguía sin moverse de los primeros ocho pasos que dio fuera del elevador dentro de esa lujosa oficina. Estar en Lex Corp sin una orden de cateo era nuevo - ¿Puedo ofrecerle una toalla húmeda y algo de comida? Tengo entendido que R´as quiere hablar contigo de ciertos temas que por seguridad y paranoia mía, prefiero que se traten aquí.

-¿Miedo al súper tonto? – Pese a que Superman no había aparecido en todo el rato, entendía del recelo y la eterna enemistad o rivalidad que había entre ambos hombres, y admitía que adoraba hacer desatinar a Lex.

Que Superman no fuera a Gotica en medio del caos, muy ruidoso además, era la cosa a resaltar. Damian juraba que si su padre estuviera en peligro, Kent aparecería en segundos para salvarlo ¿Qué no hacia eso con su mujercita desabrida? Laine gritaba en alguna parte del puto globo terráqueo y Superman aparecía para salvarle la vida ¿Por qué su padre fue diferente?

Batman era más importante que una reportera.

Bruce Wayne era más valioso que Luisa Laine.

Bruce era su padre y Luisa una desconocida que no mantenía a nadie, que no protegía nada: Bruce si, tenía una familia.

Damian seguía haciéndose la misma pregunta "¿Por qué?".

-No, en realidad Clark tiene la mala costumbre de aparecerse cada que quiere y romper la puerta. Ya me debe unas doscientas. Este mes han sido tres entradas – Damian no supo que pensar de tan buena cuenta. ¿Cuántos planes malvados eran de su autoría que Superman debía de venir a amenazarlo? – En realidad, ya dije, se trata de mi paranoia – R´as asintió. Damian entendía el que Lex Luthor hiciera tratos con su abuelo, después de todo, las grandes mentes pensaban igual, en este caso las sociópatas mentes se juntaban en la misma área de descuento para supervillanos… pero le molestaba esa cercanía que ambos hombres tenían – Siéntanse cómodos. Estás en tu oficina, R´as. – El mencionado asintió – Iré a revisar los avances en ciencias aplicadas. Seguro tienen algo bueno.

-Si es una condensadora en partículas de gas, dame un precio que lo mejoro – Oferto.

-Nunca pierdes el tiempo para hacer negocios, R´as.

-Prefiero que este en mis manos que en las de otro que pueda hacer brotar la viruela y matarnos a todos en segundos – Lex vio el punto – Los grandes avances son un riesgo.

-Soy hombre de conocimiento, no de guerra – Alego.

-Eso mismo dijo Nobel antes de que su invento asesinara, mutilara y fuera la llave de la guerra, Lex. Prefiero no arriesgarme.

-Tienes suerte de que no esté interesado en la banalidad del control – R´as se lamio los labios discretamente – Pero si en los hombres que practican la autorregulación.

¡Eso era un descarado coqueteo!

Damian se coloreo hasta la punta de sus negros cabellos.

¡Su abuelo ligaba con Lex Luthor!

Y hablaban de la conquista mundial y la fabricación de armas biológicas como si hicieran un té de media tarde para acompañar con las galletas.

Damian vio a Lex retirarse, pisando fuerte con esos zapatos de diseñador que de seguro valían una fortuna. Pisando fuerte, como todo él pero con una gracia, en silencio, casi como si flotara, como si se deslizara… Damian no quiso saber como es que Lex consiguió esa habilidad.

Apenas Luthor se marchara, R´as abrazo de inmediato a su nieto. El pequeño tuvo un mal presentimiento. Su abuelo no era afectivo. Duro, rígido e incluso algo snob pero nunca cariñoso, esa cualidad no era propia de los asesinos.

-Tu madre está muerta – Comenzó sin quitárselo de encima. Tener a su sangre tan cerca le devolvía un poco de lo perdido a través del tiempo – La asesine. Intento tomar el control de la organización y fallo. – Damian no se movió. R´as no sabía si eso era bueno o no. Desde el comportamiento humano, su nieto podría estar en shock o desde el entrenamiento del asesino pudiese estar digiriendo la noticia. Decidió continuar – Talía te mando con tu padre para que le aprendieras y en uno de nuestros encuentros te dije…

-Advertiste – Le corrigió.

-Sospechaba – Le aclaro – Nunca quise que el Detective acabara así – Damian lo dudaba – Nunca estuvimos de acuerdo en las sentencias. En el nivel de purga. Tu padre prefería las sentencias duras de largo plazo y con más alto índice de reincidencia, yo por el contrario, me decantó por las sanciones inmediatas.

-Justicia, no venganza – Recito – Tú das venganza, abuelo.

-Y la justicia te arrebato a tu padre – Damian gimió quedito. Consiguiendo la compasión en R´as. Su nieto pocas veces dejaba ver su dolor – No te traje aquí para que discutiéramos.

-Es obvio – Asintió – Si vas a usar la habitación reforzada en plomo e insonorizada de tu amante es porque vas a soltar una bomba nuclear.

-Sí, Lex tiene una de las mejores bases seguras en Metrópolis, en el país sin contar las mías.

Interesante, no negaba lo del amante.

-Talía se quedó contigo por ser el más fuerte y por un sentimentalismo al que después desprecio pero ella era bastante cambiante en sus afectos, no te sientas responsable de ellos, nieto – Dar consuelo no era su fuerte – Pero no eras el único cigoto que maduro. La mayoría fueron experimentos sin gracias y con resultados penosos, rayando en la bestialidad. Pero, yo, personalmente conseguí un embrión viable.

-Abuelo – Exhalo.

-Admito que al inicio fue por aburrimiento, luego por competir contra Talía. Mi hija tenía que conocer su lugar ante mí, pero luego pensé que no me sentaría mal tener un cultivo de órganos si es que algún día lo necesitara – Damian se horrorizo – Madure al embrión en las aguas de lázaro. Una decisión que tiene sus consecuencias, claro pero no son la demencia esperada.

-Creaste a otro como yo.

-A uno mejor, Damian, a uno mejor – Aplaudió dos veces y del techo hasta sus pies cayo un asesino con las vestimentas tradicionales – Hereje vive por ti y para ti.

Damian se sintió estar en un espejo, en uno que le reflejaba tres años en el futuro. Las facciones de Hereje eran fieras, afiladas, frías, casi como si no tuviera más que ira y tristeza, como si fuera un cachorro herido que esperaba cualquier atención de R´as.

-Sé que quieres regresar a Gotica. Recuperar la ciudad de tu padre. Hacerla volver al redil de la justicia y lo correcto pero nieto, tu viaje no puede ser con una persona. Si mis predicciones son correctas, en poco, los vigilantes no serán apreciados. Ni dentro o fuera de Gotica. Si vas ahora, conseguirás que te maten en vano, sin descubrir si tu familia sigue con vida. Morirás sin poder ayudarlos si es que esperan algo.

-No puedo esperar.

-Puedes y lo harás – Hereje se posiciono enfrente de su nuevo amo – Él va a entrenar contigo. Ha sido un excelente pupilo hasta la fecha, quiero que aprendan mutuamente. El Detective y yo podemos estar equivocados, somos dos polos opuestos, las esquinas y las polaridades en la vida pueden no ser las correctas si es que hemos llegado a este punto – Confeso – A lo mejor son ustedes los que puedan dar con el balance.

-¿Entrenas?

-Parten hoy mismo. En cuanto Lex regrese y podamos comer algo juntos.

.

.

.

-Espera un momento, niñita – La joven prostituta se limpió la boca, aun enfebrecida por el recién servicio le hizo todo el caso a su interlocutor – La verdad duele – Hereje resaltaba en el lugar en el que estaban. La vacía avenida con los vientos helados y la noche apestando, verlo era como apreciar un tiburón en el desierto. Él estaba preparado para lo que se presentara y la gente en Gotica apenas podían darse el lujo de pasar el día – Niñita, no aguanto más el amor, quiero consolarme tratando de curar el dolor que causaste en mí.

La susodicha le volvió a mirar, desde las botas hasta la chaqueta militar, una pesada tela negra que le cubría los brazos y la espalda trabajada.

Y asintió.

Hereje estaba molesto por tener que decir la sarta de idioteces que Damian había escogido como contraseña para identificar a los contactos que les facilitarían los movimientos y el alojamiento.

Damian tenía contraseñas para todo "Disminuyen el riesgo" decía. Una bala igual lo hacía.

La mujer le hizo pasar por un minúsculo pasaje por el que tuvo que luchar para no atorarse. Incluso hubo tramos en el que se a todo y tuvo que amenazar a su compañía para que no se atreviera a burlarse. Cuando al fin pudo salir, su rostro estaba manchado de tierra y sudaba como cerdo.

Más le valía a Damian llegar pronto.

Separarse había sido su idea.

Damian era un paranoico. Tanto tiempo juntándose con Lex para los juegos de ajedrez terminaron por contagiarle algo de psicosis. De su parte la información no era buena. Nadie sabía algo de los vigilantes caídos.

-Hielo – Le dijo un mocoso que ni le llegaba a la cintura – Ayuda.

-No lo aceptes – Le advirtió otra mujer. El niño insistía en ofrecerle el bloque de hielo con sus manitas sucias. Hereje no se movía - Quiere que lo ayudes. Aramis no habla mucho, apenas articula y sus oraciones no son completas. Quedo medio idiota cuando vio morir a su padre. Sabe que entraran a Gotica y quiere contratarte. No tiene con qué pagar.

Hereje miro a Aramis. El chiquillo no era idiota. Mantener la esperanza de encontrar a los suyos vivos no era de locos, sino que vieran a su hermano que daba todo por una familia a la que en su momento intento asesinar.

Tomo el hielo y lo mordió.

Aramis chillo de felicidad.

-Ya veo porque el Abuelo no quiere que heredes el gremio – Saludo Damian cogiendo la otra mitad de hielo, tragándolo. Sin pensar en lo sucio que ese pequeño bloque estaba – Sólo si lo vemos – Advirtió. La prioridad era encontrar a sus hermanos y no a un hombre que no conocían.

En los años que tuvieron que entrenar juntos, dirigir la liga de asesinos juntos y todavía más, Damian había visto en su hermano una etapa que él nunca pudo poseer. Ya fuera porque su abuelo lo entrenara o porque no tenía recuerdos verdaderos… o al menos no uno que sirviera.

Hereje era tan sensible como él mismo.

-¿Listo para entrar? – Damian asintió – Bien… atacaremos la entrada principal. La plaza y dejaremos nuestro símbolo. Eso debe de bastar para que la serpiente se agite.

-Tienen que mover a los sobrevivientes.

-Yo no tengo esa información.

-Oh pero yo si – Hereje se asombró – Según el hombre que interrogue hoy – Hereje omitió la tortura – Hay un vigilante en la casa de los Scavo. No me supo decir cual vigilante pero puede ser Jason o Tim.

-Lamento interrumpir – Ambos voltearon al falsificador de identidades – Aquí están sus credenciales. Qué suerte que se parecen tanto, no fue problema emparejarlos.

Hereje era más alto pese a ser el menor. Más fornido y menos arrogante.

Damian en su joven adultez no era menos que atractivo.

-Somos hermanos, es natural – Contesto Damian. Hereje no estaba cómodo con la idea – Hermanos que vienen a poner orden en su ciudad.

-Suerte con lo suicida – Alzo los hombros – Los chicos buenos no duran mucho.

-Qué alivio que no somos los buenos.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora

¿Y qué piensas?

Agradezco infinitamente el que me tengáis tanta paciencia. Que me sigas leyendo, apoyando, comentando y que leas, de madruga, mañana, tarde o noche y digas que esto da para más.

A ti por seguirme, gracias.

A ti por comentarme, gracias.

A ti por inspirarme, mil gracias.

A ti por atreverte a conocerme, muchas gracias.


End file.
